Dangerously In Love
by SPOilEd LiL DiVA xOxO
Summary: Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme was drafted to Smackdown, the two sexiest divas around. What will happen during their stay? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Drafted

Hey everyone. This is my first story. Please RnR and of course enjoy

I don't own Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme, Randy Orton or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Stacy Keibler arrived at the arena on Tuesday for the Smackdown! taping. She walked in backstage and was immediately greeted by Christy.

"Hey Stace!" The fiery red head said while giving her a hug.

"Hey Christy! Do you know where the Women's locker room is"

Christy nodded and led her to the room. She opened the door and let Stacy go in first.

Stacy put down her bags down and opened one of the bags which had her makeup in it. She walked over the mirror and reapplied her makeup. While she was putting her mascara, Christy went behind her and grinned.

Stacy suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She said, laughing a little.

"Please Stacy! Don't try to cover it. I know what you're up to"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about Christy..." She put on her lipgloss and put her makeup back into her bag. She stood up and faced Christy.

"Ummm hello! Mr. Orton is in the building"

"So?"

"Didn't you want him back like a week ago? That's why you were so happy when you heard you were being drafted to Smackdown"

"Well...I did but what if he doesn't want me back? I'm going to look like a fool"

"No you won't Stace." Christy replied with a convincing tone "If you want him back, go for it! But if he doesn't want you back, that's his loss"

The two newest Smackdown divas started laughing. After they caught their breaths, they went outside to check out the superstars.

"Look Stacy!" Christy whispered while shaking Stacy's arm.

"Who are you pointing to?"

"Randy! He's right there getting coffee." She pointed across the room.

There he was. Tall and handsome. He was wearing a blood red dress shirt and a suit which looked great on him. He was bending down, pouring coffee in his cup.

"Go Stacy. Talk to him!" Christy playfully pushed Stacy towards him.

Stacy looked back and gave Christy a "_I'm going!_" look.

Christy just couldn't help but smile. She hopped away like she usually does when she enters the ring. She looked around to see if Batista was around.

Meanwhile, Stacy walked up slowly to Randy. He suddenly noticed a girl standing next to him. She had long, skinny legs and was wearing a short denim skirt.

"_That's definitely Stacy's legs_." he thought.

He looked up and saw the blonde bombshell looking at him, smiling. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey Stacy. You look great"

"Thanks. So how's your shoulder doing"

"Pretty good. I'm just happy I can wrestle again"

"Yeah...you've been out of action for a while"

The two of them stood there in silence. Both of them didn't seem to know what to say. Finally Randy broke the silence.

"Do you have any plans for tonight"

"Nope"

"Maybe...you want to go out later tonight with a couple of friends"

"Yeah sure. I'd love to"

"Well, see you later Stacy. I have to get ready for my match"

"See you later Randy." She smiled at him and waited until he was out of sight.

She hurried out of the catering room to find Christy and tell her the good news. She finally spotted her but she was talking to Batista. Stacy gave out a short laugh as she waited for Christy's conversation to end. Batista left after a while and Christy walked over to Stacy.

"So...what happened? Tell me all the details and _don't_ leave anything out"

"Well I should ask _you_ the same thing! Randy and I talked for a little bit and he asked me to go with him later tonight with a couple of friends. So what happened with you and Batista?"

"You won't believe this." She said, smiling. "Batista asked me the same thing! Maybe they planned this or something..."

"You're right. So where do you think we're going"

"I don't know yet. He said it was a suprise"

"We'll find out tonight I guess." Stacy shrugged.

The two of them soon noticed that Teddy Long was walking towards their way.

"Hello ladies. Glad to see you two pretty mamas in my show. Now I have arranged a Lingerie Pillow Fight between you two for tonight! You feel that playas?"

The two women laughed.

"Alright Teddy. See you later. Christy and I have to get ready." Stacy winked at him and walked to their locker room to get ready for their match.

After she had her lingerie on, she grabbed her robe and put it on. Christy walked in all ready and excited.

"Come one Stace. Hurry up we're up next"

"Ok ok. I'm ready! Let's go"

The two hurried to the ramp as they made their way into the ring. Right before the bell was about to ring, a man walked out and told that this match cannot be showed in air. So the cameras were turned off and the referre rang the bell. After the match, Christy and Stacy walked backstage and started getting ready for their night out with the boys.

"_I can't believe I'm going to be with Randy tonight. I missed him so much after we broke up_." She thought.

"_I'm so happy for Stacy. She's going to be with Randy tonight. I hope things go well. Tonight is going to be so much fun. Especially when I'm finally with Batista..._" Christy thought while she was getting dressed.


	2. Double date

Here's Chapter 2. Please RnR.

I don't any of the characters in this story blah blah blah. You know what I mean.

* * *

The two Divas have just finished getting dressed. They heard a knock on the door and Christy went to go open it. It was Batista and Randy.

"Hey guys! Come on in. It's just the four of us in here, everyone else left."

"Wow" Dave said, his eyes widening. "You look great Christy."

"Thanks. You look great too." Christy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stacy come out they're here!" Christy yelled.

"Ok! I'll be out in a minute. I'm just putting my shoes on." She yelled back.

In a couple of minutes, Stacy walked out and grabbed her purse. She looked up and saw Randy. Her heart stopped for a moment and so did Randy's. He just stared at Stacy. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dave looked at Randy, then Stacy and saw what was going on.

"If you guys don't mind, we would want to get going"

Finally Randy snapped out of daydreaming. "Yeah, let's go."

Stacy and Christy walked out of the arena with their arms wrapped around their dates. They got into the limo and the driver started driving.

"So where are we going?" Stacy asked Randy.

"Just wait and you'll see." Randy smiled at her and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful Stace."

"Thanks. You look handsome."

"Look at those two. They look so good together." Christy said softly to Dave.

Dave nodded and put on his sunglasses. "We're here." He said, in his deep voice.

He opened the door and all of them got out. Randy held Stacy's hand while Batista held Christy's. They entered the restaurant and they were led to a private room that Dave had reserved a week ago. There was a table for four and lit candles were placed everywhere. There were red rose petals leading to the table, which was in the middle of the gigantic room. On the stage was a piano player, playing soft melodic songs. The four of them sat down and read the menu. Their waiter soon came and asked them what they would like to drink.

"The best wine you have to offer please." Dave said.

The waiter and nodded and asked them if they were ready to order. They said their orders and the waiter left.

"Wow this place is great." Christy said, looking around.

"They did plan this" Stacy whispered to Christy, who was sitting next to her.

"Probably. They must've reserved it when they heard the news." Christy said, laughing.

"I wonder what they're talking about" Dave said to Randy.

Randy shrugged and continued to stare at his date.

_"Man, I never should've broken up with Stacy. I love her so much but I don't know if she still has feelings for me." _Randy thought.

Their food soon came and they started eating. When they were done, Dave asked for the check. Randy pulled his wallet out but Dave shook his head no and mouthed the words "I'll pay for today." Dave pulled out hundred bills and placed it on the check holder and left tip.

They all stood up and went back to the limo.

"So where are we going next boys?" Christy asked.

"Well, our hotel has a hot tub. Maybe you'd want to go in it with us?"

"That's a good idea. You going Stace?"

"Sure. I think I have an extra bathing suit for you Christy if you don't have one."

"Oh my god Stacy you are an angel. How can I live without you? I was so worried because I forgot to pack one."

"No problem."

They finally arrived at the hotel and got changed. Then they went to the basement of the hotel where the hot tubs are. Dave and Christy went on one of the hot tubs and Randy and Stacy went to the other one.

"Stacy"

"What?"

"Would you like to go out next week after the show again? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Because I have something really important to tell you and I can't keep it in anymore."

"_I do too._" She thought. "Oh..."

"_Ah shit I can't keep it in anymore_." Randy thought. "Stacy I love you."

Stacy, who was shocked about what Randy has just said, blankly looked at him. Her mouth was open and her eyes widened.

"I…" She forced the words out "I love you too."

Both were caught up in the moment and the two just stared at each other's eyes for what seemed forever. Randy slowly leaned to Stacy and their lips touched together for the first time in months. Stacy gladly closed her eyes and kissed back. Randy pulled away and said

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I didn't know what I was thinking. The whole time we were apart, I was thinking about you. I hope you can forgive me Stace."

"I felt the same thing Randy. When I came to this arena, I was scared. I was scared of being turned down by you. I didn't know what to do but Christy convinced me to give it another shot. And I did and I'm happy about my decision."

The two smiled at each other and kissed again.

"What do you think those two are talking about?"

"I have no idea Christy but Randy has that look in his eyes." Dave said

"Yeah I guess you're right Dave. Stacy was so happy when she was with Randy."

"Let's stop talking about them and." Dave whispered and leaned forward and kissed Christy. Christy closed her eyes and kissed him back. They slowly pulled away and Christy had a big smile on her face.

"Wow. You are an animal"

They both laughed and continued to kiss.

About an hour later, the two couples got out of the hot tub and went back to Dave's hotel room and got changed into the clothes they had on earlier that night.

"Are you ready to leave Christy?" Stacy asked, grabbing her bag.

"You go ahead Stace, I think I'm staying the night at Dave's"

"Oh...well see you tomorrow Christy and please Dave, don't hurt her!" She replied laughing.

She gave Dave a goodnight kiss on the cheek and kissed Randy one more time.

"Bye!" She waived goodbye and left the room.

"Yo Randy! Are you crazy man? Go follow her!"

Randy ran out the door hoping that Stacy is still down the hall. Meanwhile, Dave and Christy cuddled on the bed.

"I think Randy is in another world when Stacy is in sight I mean look at him he looked hypnotized."

"Well...That's what love does to a man."

Dave leaned in for a kissed but Christy dodged him. He gave her a confused look.

"Look Dave. I think you are a great guy and a very good kisser but I hope you're thinking of having sex tonight"

"If you don't want to I'm cool with it I won't force you or anything. We can take this as slow as you want."

"Thanks Dave. I appreciate it."

Randy closed the door behind him and looked both ways of the hallway and there was Stacy, walking towards the elevator.

"Stacy!"

She looked back and saw Randy running up to her.

_"Why is he running towards me?" _She said to herself

The doors of the elevator opened and she got in. Randy stopped the doors in time and got in with her.

"Randy...What are you doing?" Stacy said, laughing a little.

"Before you go back to your hotel...do you want to stop by my room?"

"Alright."

Randy took Stacy's bags and led her to his room which was a couple of rooms away from Dave's. He opened the door and let Stacy go in. He put down the bags on the floor and walked towards the bathroom.

"I have to change. I'll be back soon. Make yourself comfortable."

Stacy sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears and turned on the TV. She was flipping the channels when Randy finally came out.

"Nice boxers."

"Thanks." He said, looking down.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and kissed her gently.

"I'm so glad that you're here Stace. I really am"

"Me too. I missed you so much when you were gone."

Randy pushed himself up the bed and so did Stacy. They buried themselves in the comforter and their faces were facing each other very closely. Randy moved his neck closer to Stacy's and kissed her again. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away. She rested her head on Randy's shoulder and closed her eyes. She looked up and saw Randy smiling and smiled back. Randy kissed her forehead and whispered in her ears "Goodnight Stace" and closed his eyes


	3. Revenge is a bitch

Here's chapter 3. Please R&R and enjoy!

Again, I don't any of the characters in this story so please don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Randy woke up next to the girl of his dreams, Stacy Kiebler. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and kissed her on her forehead. He stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He came out with only a towel on and saw Stacy waking up.

He jumped on the bed next to her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning Randy." Stacy replied in a squeaky kind of way, rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair.

"What time is it?" She said right after she yawned.

Randy looked at his watch "It's 12:30"

"Oh my god! I was supposed to meet Christy today for breakfast."

"I doubt that she still remembers."

"Yeah you're right, she is with Dave."

"Well get dressed cause someone is going to come here really soon with our breakfast."

"Aww Randy you are so sweet. Thanks." She reached up and kissed him.

"No problem."

Stacy stood up and looked in her bag for her clothes.

"Oh no. I didn't pack enough clothes. I didn't think I was going to sleep over your room tonight."

"If you want to, you can wear my clothes."

"That's better than nothing." She went to Randy's closet and grabbed a blue striped button up shirt. She went to the bathroom and tried it on. It fitted her like a short dress. She didn't even have to wear shorts.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Randy setting up their breakfast on the table.

"Nice shirt Stace."

"Thanks. That smells really good."

She sat down and the two of them started eating. They finished their breakfasts and headed out to Dave's room. Stacy knocked on the door. A few minutes of standing there in silence, waiting for someone to open the door, Dave finally opened the door while buttoning his shirt.

"Go in" He said in his deep voice.

Stacy looked around and saw Christy still sleeping.

"Well looks like you guys had a fun night." Stacy smiled at Dave.

"That's my boy!" Randy said proudly, smirking at Dave.

The three laughed then Christy woke up by their loud giggles.

"Oh...hey Stace!" She said, sitting up on the bed and fixed her hair.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to talk to Christy…alone" He looked at Stacy and Randy.

"Alright. We'll be down the lobby." Stacy said, waiving goodbye. Randy wrapped his arms around her skinny body and walked out and closed the door behind him.

"What do you think he wants to say to her?" Randy looked at Stacy and gently kissed her.

"I don't know Randy. I hope everything goes well for the two of them." The couple walked in the elevator and headed to the lobby.

Dave waited until Randy closed the door and looked down to his shoes.

"_I don't know if I should tell her I'm married…" _He thought to himself.

Christy gave him a curious look but managed to fake a smile to the tall man across the room for her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm…" Dave choked. "I can't see you anymore"

"_Did he just say what I think he said?" _She wondered.

She felt tears coming on. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Christy… I'm married." Dave took out his wedding from the night table.

"What? You're married and you asked me to sleep with you!" Christy became even more confused than before.

"My wife and I have been having problems for awhile now. I thought going out for the night will take off her my mind."

"I'm sorry Dave but I have to leave." She wiped tears from her eyes and stood up and grabbed her stuff.

She was on her way to the door when Dave gently grabbed her wrist. She tried to shake him off but that didn't work considering their size difference.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, still trying to get him off of her.

"Please don't leave Christy."

"No! I want to leave. I don't want to be with a man who cheats on his wife!" She tried once more but still didn't succeed. Finally she slapped him across the face. Dave finally let go and Christy ran out as fast as she can, crying.

Dave sat down on the edge of his bed and rested his head on both if his hands.

"I can't believe I fucked up this much" He said angrily, and punched the bed.

While all of this was happening, Stacy and Randy got coffee at the café nearby. They sat down in a table and drank their coffee. Suddenly a big fan of Randy went up to them and asked him if he could sign her poster and take a picture. Of course Randy said yes. He signed the poster and posed with the girl, who was crying by the time they finished taking the picture.

"Wow, you certainly are very popular with the teenage girls."

"What can I say? Girls just can't resist this bad boy." He said confidently, popping his collar a little.

"Is that Christy running towards us?" She said, squinting her eyes.

Randy turned around and saw the red head running, with tears in her eyes. When Stacy realized that she was crying, she immediately stood up and hugged her friend. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Dave…is…married!" She yelled out and sobbing at the same time.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Why would a kid about this Stace? This is serious. The only guy I wanted to be with is married and cheated on his wife…with _me_!"

"Ok Christy. Calm down it's going to be alright."

"No it won't!"

"Yes it will. If Dave has a wife and cheated on her with you, you were better off without him. If he cheated on his _wife_, don't you think he would've cheated on you if you were his _girlfriend_?"

"Christy, Stace has a point. I know Dave is one of my best friends but what he did was wrong. I'm sorry about what happened. If I knew I would've warned you."

Christy felt a little better now but all of a sudden she became very angry.

"Thanks guys. You're the best. I can't possibly live without you two."

The three group hugged and sat down with Christy.

"I need to match you with someone else Christy. You know to get your mind off of Dave."

"Nah I'm ok now. Hope he knows revenge is a bitch."

Stacy and Randy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Christy, just don't do anything you'll regret later ok."

"Oh I'm sure I won't regret whatever I'm going to do with him Stace"

"Alright. Well I'll see you guys later I gotta jet."

"See you later Christy!" Stacy and Randy waved goodbye to her and finished their coffee.

"What do you think she's going to do baby?" Randy asked.

"I have no clue. I'm just hoping she won't do anything stupid."

"Me either." Randy stood up and so did Stacy. They threw their cups to the trash can and went back to Randy's hotel room.

Christy just left the hotel Dave was staying in and went back to her hotel room. She paced back and forth in front of her bed, thinking of a plan. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Amy Dumas's (lita) number. The phone started ringing and she finally picked.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy, this is Christy."

"Oh hey Christy! So why'd you call me?"

"I have a problem. A _really_ big problem and I don't know what to do."

"Ok. What's your problem?"

"Last night Dave and I double dated with Stacy and Randy. Well I ended up sleeping with Dave but this morning, he told me he was married!"

"Ouch girl. I feel your pain. Guys can be jerks sometimes."

"I know but I want to get back at him. I don't know how though. That's my problem."

"How bad do you want to hurt him?"

"Really _really_ bad Amy. You have no idea how much I want to hurt him. I have to do something so that he'll never forget me and what he did to me and his wife."

"I've got an idea! Does he love being the World Heavyweight Champion?"

"Yeah very much."

"Great. Here's what I think you should do…"

Lita went on to tell Christy what she could do to Dave. After they were done talking, she quickly dialed Taker's number.

"Hey Mark its Christy."

"Hey Christy. How are you doing today?"

"Great! Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Alright what is it?"

Christy told him her plans and he agreed. Christy grinned and said to herself. "Dave I hope you're ready for whatever is coming towards you"

**A/N: I'm not sure if Batista do really have a wife in real life but hey its fiction lol. And just warning you in advance, the latest episode of Smackdown, I changed the matches a little bit. Next chapter is coming up soon!**


	4. I'll Get You Next Time

Here's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the great reviews! Please R&R

Like always, I don't own any character in this story.

**A/N: Like a said last chapter, the results from the episode of SD! on 9/1/05 isn't the same. I had to change the results to go with the story.**

Sorry it took me so long to write it. It is a bit long and school just started for me.

Tuesday, August 30, 2005 

Randy knocked on Stacy hotel room door and Stacy let him in.

"I'm almost ready to go, just need to put shoes on and make-up."

"Alright baby. I'll be watching TV." He jumped on the bed and turned on the TV. A couple of minutes later, Stacy came out.

"Damn you look hot."

"Aw, thanks." She smiled sweetly, blushing. "Well let's go or we'll be late to the taping."

The couple got into their white limo and was dropped off the arena. They walked in together and they saw Christy talking to Mark ( Undertaker ).

"There's our favorite red head! Talking away…" Randy laughed and stared at Christy who was twirling her hair.

"Whoa, wait a minute. When she was talking to Dave that day she was twirling her hair too. You don't think she's…"

"Yeah I think she is" He interrupted.

"I can't believe she's going to do that!"

The two of them walked away before Christy saw them. They separated to their own locker rooms. Stacy walked in and talked to Melina who was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Have you talked to Christy today?"

"Are you serious Stacy? I _don't_ like Christy. I heard what happened with her and Dave." Melina said, rolling her eyes.

"But she didn't know! If she knew she wouldn't have done that" She tried to get things straight with Melina.

"Uh huh. Well then why she with Mark right now. He's _married_ and have kids"

"Well…" Stacy didn't say anything about that one. Maybe Melina had a point.

"You're only protecting her Stace cause she's you're friend. Everyone around here thinks she's a slut."

"She's only talking to Mark because she asked him for a favor tonight and she's making sure that everything goes well"

"Oh is that her reason? Well I guess we'll see what goes down tonight." She shot a look at Stacy and walked out of the room, leaving Stacy all alone.

"_What is Christy doing?" _She mumbled to herself.

Christy entered the locker room and sat next to Stacy.

"Guess what?"

"What Christy? You have a thing for Mark?" Stacy sighed and looked at Christy then back at the wall on front of her.

"What? No I don't have a thing for Mark he's married and he has kids!"

Stacy looked at her again.

"Oh… who told you that?"

"Melina."

"Why would you believe _her_?"

"I don't know Christy I mean I saw you talking to Mark and twirling your hair like you did when you were talking to Dave that day."

"I'm not going for him but anyways he's doing a _huge_ favor for me"

"Really what is it?"

"Well I just got done talking to Teddy Long and I've set up a match for tonight. A main event!"

"Wow great job Christy. Who's facing who?" She asked enthusiastically

"It's going to be Undertaker vs. Batista"

"Wow" She said in a low voice.

"And guess what the stipulation is!"

"No DQ?" She asked, hoping that was it.

"No! It's going to be a Last Ride Match!"

Stacy's eyes widened. She thought No DQ was enough punishment for Dave but guess not. Christy was really serious about this.

"For the World Heavyweight Championship!" She added.

Stacy placed her hand on Christy's shoulder and sighed one more time.

"Are you really serious about this? Dave is a strong man and he can hurt you if he wants. Are you really sure you want yourself to be in this kind of mess?"

"I know what you're thinking. I might be overreacting but I don't care anymore Stace. It kills me that he cheated on his wife with _me_."

"Alright Christy. If you want to do it this much then I guess I have no business on telling you what to do with your life." Stacy smiled at her friend and walked out.

Christy waited until Stacy was nowhere near. She stood up and headed to the Men's locker room. She knocked and Mark let her in. She sat down next to him and faced him.

"Thank you so much Mark. This means much to me!" She hugged him.

"No problem Christy. I'm just really doing it so I can get that title."

"Alright. Well you're going to be in a Last Ride match with Dave for the World Heavyweight Championship tonight."

"I'm going to be on ringside so if you need some distraction, I'll be there to help ya out!"

"Don't worry about anything Christy. I'll get the job done."

"Oh thank you!" She said again and hugged him.

"No problem. You better go before Dave comes in here."

"Ok, see you later Mark!" She stood up and left Mark.

After Stacy left Christy alone, she went looking for Randy. She finally saw him, talking to Rey.

"Hey Randy!"

"Hey babe." He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey Rey. How's Dominic doing?"

"Hey Stacy. He's doing great. He wasn't too thrilled about our storyline though."

"I can understand why. I would hate to be in that position too."

"So what were you guys talking about before I came?" Stacy added

"Nothing much, just about our match tonight."

"That's great! Randy, is your dad here, I think I saw him talking to Teddy earlier."

"Yeah he's here. He's supposed to be with me during my match."

"Oh…I thought I was going to go with you."

"I'm ok with that. You should talk to Teddy if you can go instead of my dad."

"That's what I'm going to do." Stacy waived goodbye to Rey and kissed Randy.

As she was walking away, Rey kept smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling like that man?"

"You are one lucky ese Orton. I mean after you RKO'd her, she still loves you!"

"Hey! I had to do that. Eric's commands…"

"Oh. But she was out when you did it I mean at least you could've faked it or something."

"How you going to fake an RKO?"

"I don't know it's not my finisher."

"Well I'll see you later Rey. Smackdown is almost halfway over and I'm still in my suit."

"Alright Randy."

The two separated and Randy went to the locker room to get into his wrestling gear. He saw Mark getting ready for his match.

"What's up Mark?"

"Nothing much. Just going to take Dave into his last ride."

"What are you talking about Mark?" He looked at him confused and put on his RKO shirt.

"I have a Last Ride Match tonight with Dave for the belt."

"Wow. Good luck in your match."

He paused. He finally realized that Christy has set up this match.

"Did Christy ask you to do this?" He asked.

"Um yeah. Why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering."

He put on his kneepads and gelled his hair up. He walked to the curtains and was greeted by Stacy. The kissed each other passionately before going out to the ring. Randy came out first with his music and Stacy followed him.

Randy stopped midway of the ramp and waited for her. They held hands and walked to the ring together. Randy entered the ring first and sat on the second rope for Stacy. He took the mic from the referee and the fans started booing him.

"As you can see, I have Stacy with me. Now the last time we were in the ring together, I RKO'd her." He cocked an eyebrow and the fans booed him even more.

"See when I heard she was drafted to Smackdown, I immediately asked her out. I love her to death but I had to do it." He smirked and hugged Stacy.

"If I didn't do it then Stacy would get hurt" He paused. "By the Undertaker." The fans went wild when he mentioned the Undertaker. Stacy smiled and clapped her hands.

"What I was saying was that I didn't want her to get hurt. Anyways enough talking and let's get Rey in here." He dropped the mic and placed his hands on his knees, waiting for Rey to come out.

Stacy got out of the ring and Rey's music started. He came into the ring and the referee rang the bell.

Throughout the match, Randy was in control, until Rey started kicking his hamstring. Randy fell on the mat, grabbing his left leg. Rey quickly went on the top rope and jumped but Randy managed to roll out of the way. The two men stood up and Randy gave a nasty DDT to Rey. Randy stalked Rey, getting ready for an RKO.

Rey got up, his back facing Randy. He turned and Randy went for an RKO but Rey pushed him and ended up outside of the ring.

Stacy held his head to make sure he was ok. She helped him up and he slid back in the ring. The two men started punching each other and Randy was in control again. He took his arm and pulled it towards him and clotheslined him. Rey was in the ground and he smirked and did his usual pose. Rey got up again and Randy finally did the RKO. He pinned Rey…1…2…3. The bell rang and Randy got out of the ring. They walked up the ramp together as his music plays in the background.

They separated and went back to their own locker room. Stacy found that Christy was getting ready for the next match, which was the main event.

"Why are you dressed up Christy?" Stacy asked, putting her hair up.

"Well, I decided to be on the ringside like you. Just to make sure everything is alright."

"Christy, please don't be at ringside."

"I'll do whatever I want Stace. I have to do this." Christy shrugged at Stacy and headed out to the curtains.

Randy entered the locker room and bumped into Mark.

"Good luck Mark."

"Thanks kiddo."

Randy shook his head, knowing what will happen to one of his best friends. He knew how much that championship meant to him. He stopped, then started running out, looking for Dave before he came out.

"Dave!" He yelled looking to the right and left.

"What's wrong Randy?" Dave said.

Randy turned around and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful man, Undertaker is out to get you. Thanks to Christy. She set all this up for you to lose the title."

"I know I've been hearing things." Dave shook his head in disbelief. "I'll beat the Undertaker. Maybe that'll shut up Christy."

"Trust me it won't stop her. Undertaker is a strong dude. He can _really_ hurt you. I'm talking from experience man."

"I hear ya Randy but I gotta do this even if I didn't want to. See you later after the match."

Dave walked away, looking straightforward. He didn't notice Christy was walking right next to him and accidentally bumped into her.

"Back off Dave." She growled and started walking fast.

Undertaker came out, along with Christy first. Then Dave came out and the crowd went wild. The match started and Christy cheered whenever Mark would get the upper hand but screamed when Dave was in control. After a clothesline from the Undertaker, Dave was caught in the throat, lifted up in the air and got choke slammed. Mark pinned but only got a 2 count. After Dave has recovered, Mark started punching him and he positioned him for a Tombstone.

Dave laid there with both of his arms out. Mark placed them together near his heart and pinned him. 1…2…3. Christy jumped up and down as the referee handed the title to Mark. Christy got in the ring and jumped on Mark. She kissed him on the cheek and he left the ring. Dave gained conscious and saw Christy. He noticed that he just lost the title to Mark.

"You'll pay for this Christy." He yelled.

The show was over and the cameras were off. Dave stood up slowly. He placed his hand on his right arm, which Mark focused on most of the match. Every part of his body ached but Christy didn't notice him getting up. She just kept posing for the fans and kept blowing them kisses.

Dave crept up behind her and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw him. She tried getting out but he was too strong.

"You bitch! I can't believe you would do this to me. But it's alright because what I'm going to do to you is way worst than making me lose my title"

Christy faked a smile and Dave finally let her go. She got out of the ring and ran towards backstage.

Dave walked out of the ring and up the ramp. He shook his head and saw Randy running to him to help him.

"Dave are you ok? Do you need medical help?"

"Nah. I'll be ok."

Randy put Dave's arm on his shoulder and helped him go up the ramp. They went to the Men's Locker Room and Randy gave a pack of ice to Dave.

"I can't believe Christy man."

"Me either that was wrong doing that to you."

Stacy ran in the locker room and saw the two men talking.

"Oh my gosh Dave are you ok?" She sat next to him and patted his back.

"Yeah I'm ok Stacy. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I can't believe Christy! I mean she's my best friend but she went too far."

"I can solve this myself guys. You'll see next week. I've got everything planned. I knew she was going to get someone to beat me up."

"You did?" Stacy and Randy said at the same time.

"Yeah! It's so predictable. Oh well I'm off to my hotel to get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

He grabbed his bags and took off. Stacy hugged Randy tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a big mess and we're going to be in the middle." Stacy said softly. Randy noticed fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Stace. I'll do everything to protect you."

"Thanks babe."

They sat there in silence, imagining the situation next week. They wondered if Christy and Dave would ever stop hurting each other and the people who love them.

**I know it's kinda long. I'm really _really _sorry for not updating sooner. Please R and R!**


	5. Go For It

I am so sorry that I haven't updated my story for a long time. I've been very busy with school. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R. The Smackdown episode is from December 2, 2005.

**As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

It has been around three months since they had talked to each other. Christy and Dave sworn to keep away from each other as much as possible. Their feud has been making Stacy's and also Randy's life a living hell. They decided to forget everything that has happened between them, just to make their close friends happy.

Stacy and Christy decided to meet for lunch before going to the arena Tuesday night for the Smackdown! Taping. Stacy walked in the restaurant, looking around the room for Christy. Finally she saw Christy sitting in a table for two near the windows. She walked over there and sat on the empty seat. The waiter came and took their orders and in a couple of minutes, he came back with their drinks.

"Your food will be here shortly." The waiter said, smiling at Stacy.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"So Christy, how's life treatin' ya?" Stacy asked, twirling her straw.

"Fine…as usual. Stace I _need_ a man" Christy laughed and so did Stacy.

"Oh gosh Christy. You haven't been out since the Batista incident. You need to go on a date. _Soon_"

"I know I know. I thought I had something special with Dave. It would've been way better if he didn't have a wife."

"We need to find you a man. Who's not married, hot and will treat you nicely."

"Yeah like who?" Christy asked Stacy, shrugging. She couldn't date anyone out of the WWE. The traveling will just break the relationship.

"Oh my gosh. I just thought of someone!"

"Who?"

"Well…It's…"She started to say, but was interrupted by the waiter, putting down their food on the table. "Thanks" She looked up and smiled at him again.

They ate their food and drove to the arena. Stacy saw Matt Hardy go in his locker room and nudged Christy.

"Like I was saying at the restaurant, I can only think of one person that's everything that I described and he is right here in the building." Stacy grabbed Christy's arm and dragged her to the front of Matt's locker room. There was a big blue rectangular sign that said "Matt Hardy".

"NO WAY Stace"

"Why not? Isn't he divorced with Amy?"

"Yeah but it would be weird. Amy was my first friend when I came into this business and dating her ex-husband would be…awkward."

"Well he's the only choice Christy. Unless you want someone from _Raw_." Stacy looked at Christy, with John Cena in her mind.

"Sure I guess. Who do you have in mind?"

"John Cena." Stacy said, seriously. She knew John very well because of Randy.

"Oh, Mr. Cena. He _is_ hot. Good choice Stace. I like it." Christy smiled at Stacy. She could picture her and John on a romantic date. Just thinking of it made her smile.

"Well, I got to jet Christy. Randy is probably lookin' for me and I have to talk to him about Mr. Cena." They waived good-bye and Stacy headed to Randy's locker room. She knocked and Randy answered the door, fixing his kneepads. He looked up and saw his blonde bombshell beauty in his doorway.

"Oh hey sexy. I didn't know you were coming tonight." He smirked.

"Of course! I had to see my baby." She replied slowly and leaned forward to give Randy a sweet kiss.

"So…are you going to be in a match tonight?"

"Yeah. I have a match with Matt Hardy."

"Oh. Randy can I asked you something?"

"Sure babe. What is it?" He said not even paying attention to Stacy.

"Well Christy and I have been thinking. I was thinking if you can ask John if he would like to have a date with Christy." She said, feeling nervous about asking.

"I'll call him after the show I have to get out to the ring for my match." He gave her his trademark smirk and kissed her. He mouthed, "I love you", which made Stacy feel like a billion dollars.

She watched the whole match, which he won but before he got backstage, Undertaker's voice filled the arena. He announced that he is not dead and that he's going to hell with him. Hell in a Cell. Stacy's eyes grew with fear.

_What were they thinking? Randy has been tortured enough by the Undertaker! When will they stop? Randy just recovered from a shoulder injury a few months ago and already they are putting him in a Hell in a Cell match!_

Randy frantically ran around the arena, being played around like a little boy. They finally stopped this gimmick and Randy came backstage, back with her. Stacy cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him.

"I can't believe they're making you do this! I mean come on! Hell in a Cell with the Undertaker at Armageddon!"

"I know but I have to do it babe, if I want my job"

"Can you please call John right now?" She smiled at him sweetly.

Randy took out his phone from his gym bag and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" Stacy heard John's voice.

"What's up John it's me Randy"

"What do you want son?" He laughed. They had many inside jokes that no one knows what really means, even Stacy.

"Um yeah there's this girl and she wants to hook up one day wit' you. Are you up for it son?"

"Who's the girl Randy?"

There was a silent moment. Stacy nudged Randy.

"Christy Hemme…"

"She told you this herself or did Stace tell you this?"

"Stacy told me to call you and ask."

"I don't know man I'll think about it. I mean she's hot and everything but _damn_ Trish is over here. I mean _damn_!"

"Whatever you say Johnny boy. It's your choice."

"Just tell Stace I'm thinking about it. I don't wanna get on her bad side ya know." He said whispering. He sensed that Stacy was listening to the conversation.

"Ight man. I'll tell her that. Well I'll talk to you later."

"Peace" They both hung up the phone.

Stacy, who was sitting right across from him, stared at him, waiting for Randy to tell her what happened.

"Oh! He said he'll think about it"

"Oh ok. Well I gotta go tell Christy then I'll meet you at your hotel. Christy and I might hang out for a while." Stacy grabbed her things and headed to the door.

"Didn't you forget something Stace?"

Stacy looked around the room and shook her head no.

"Ok so that's how it is now. No good-bye kiss or anything. I see how you are."

Stacy dropped her bag on the floor and gave Randy a passionate kiss. She stood back up and headed out to the parking lot. She met Christy there and they went to a restaurant together for a quick dinner.

"Did you ask Randy yet?" Christy asked Stacy.

"Yeah I did. We called him like 30 minutes ago and said that he'll think about it"

"I feel weird I mean asking him out and everything. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Christy asked, twirling her straw.

"If you want it, go for it Christy. You just can't wait for someone to just pop out of nowhere and ask you out."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short. I promise to update as soon as possible! I hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
